


14 Days of Valentines

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niou has a mystery to solve. Who is leaving him presents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Valentines

Feb 1st  
Niou opened his locker in the Rikkai tennis clubhouse and a card fell out of it. he glared at the poor, innocent red envelope for a minute before picking it up and tucking it into his math book to read at home. He spent the rest of practice wondering how it got into his locker when both Yanagi and Sanada were paranoid about keeping the door locked. It was doubtful that any of the fan club could have gained entry to the team’s inner sanctum, but Niou couldn’t rule it out. Especially when he got home and read the card. But he had to admit, “I want you in my bed every night” wasn’t a likely message to get from a fan girl. That left him with four options and no way to know which was the most likely. He needed more information.  
Feb 2nd  
At least the two bottles of glue didn’t fall out when he opened his locker the next afternoon. Niou’s preferred brand of glue came in glass bottles, and he could only imagine how red Sanada’s face would turn if he saw that kind of mess in his precious clubhouse. The present of glue didn’t help him any because everyone on the team had seen him with bottles of it in the past, although he thought it was unlikely that Akaya would remember. But Yanagi would, and would be willing to give out the information, if only to gain data. Niou sighed and put the bottles in his bag. It really was frustrating.  
Feb 3rd  
Everyone on the team looked over when Niou opened his locker and three new cans of spray paint rattles across the floor. Sanada’s face started turning red, causing the other regulars to duck into the showers to avoid the explosion. Niou just picked up the cans, red, blue and white he noted with disgust, and put them into his bag. He ignored Sanada’s lecture with ease and crossed Marui off his list of possible people. He’d discounted Yukimura - in the hospital, Sanada - hopelessly in love with Yukimura, Jackal - straight, and now Marui. The self-proclaimed tensai wouldn’t touch a can of spray paint after the joke Niou played on him back at the start of the term. That left three boys, if his mysterious benefactor was, in fact, on the tennis team.  
Feb 4th  
Niou sighed when he saw the four tubes of glitter in his locker. He still didn’t know who was giving him the presents, but whoever it was was behind on current events. He didn’t use glitter any more. Not since some of it blew into his eyes before a doubles match against Sanada and Yanagi. He was tempted to just toss the tubes and not think about it again, but gave in and put them in his bag. Maybe he could use them for a school project or something. What he really wanted to know was who was giving him things. If it was to get his attention, they had it, but that still didn’t tell him who.  
Feb 5th  
When he opened his locker carefully on the fifth day of madness, as he had dubbed it, Niou found five cans of his favorite coffee drink sitting on the top shelf. He let his head drop forward onto the locker next to his - Yagyuu’s - and sighed. Whoever was doing this was good. Niou had hidden outside the court area where he could see the clubhouse clearly and hadn’t seen anyone until Yanagi and Sanada arrived to unlock the clubhouse, and he’d joined them too quickly for Yanagi to leave anything in his locker. As he changed into his tennis uniform, Niou debated with himself as to whether or not he should strike Akaya from his mental list. The baby demon wasn’t clumsy, but stealth wasn’t his strong point. Niou finally decided to move him into third place until he had more data.  
Feb 6th  
Even Niou had to agree that six rolls of grip tape was a little much. He earned laps when he threatened to use it to secure Akaya to the bench in the locker room. The threat wasn’t like him and Niou had to admit that the whole mystery present giver thing was starting to wear on his nerves. He could have handled a secret admirer giving him candy and stuff, but none of the gifts being left for him were in the least romantic. The ones to help his pranks would be fun, but Niou didn’t think they guy had any aim in mind beyond driving him crazy. None of it made any sense.  
Feb 7th  
Sanada looked over and frowned when Niou slammed his locker shut. Niou just smirked and locked it again, pulling a spare tennis uniform out of his bag. He knew that if Sanada really wanted to look in his locker, Yanagi had a key, but he didn’t think the fukubuchou would go that far. But Niou also knew how much trouble he would be in if Sanada should see the seven new tools in Niou’s locker, especially after what happened at one of the school festivals. Niou still maintained, truthfully, that he had nothing to do with the stage collapsing under the headmaster. But the tools were also enough to eliminate Akaya from the list. The bratling had such a reputation in the area that no one would sell him tools of any kind. That got him down to two names and no clue which one it was.  
Feb 8th  
Niou really had to wonder at the sanity of his gift-giver. Eight different kinds of make-up. Like Niou used anything so common in his illusions. He shuddered at the thought that either Yanagi or Yagyuu had a kink about him dressed up as a girl. There were some things that Niou just wasn’t going to do, and that was one of them. He supposed he could just give the make-up to his older sister. It looked like stuff she might use. It would certainly be the easiest solution beyond dumping the things in the nearest trash can. The only thing that even looked interesting was the glitter gel for his hair.  
Feb 9th  
Niou almost hit Marui when the other boy snuck up behind him and asked of he had enough balls. There were three cans of tennis balls lying innocently on the top shelf of Niou’s locker. He really didn’t need tennis balls, he had ready access to the school supply and Yukimura frowned on unofficial matches, saying that true kings had nothing to prove, and if anyone doubted that Rikkai was the best, they were welcome to come and express that opinion whenever they wanted. Then they could be destroyed. Niou tucked the balls into his bag anyway.  
Feb 10th  
Food was good, and ten lunch coupons was good. Niou had no objections to those and stuffed them into his bag before anyone else had a chance to see them. He’d spent most of the previous night thinking over the pros and cons of Yanagi vs. Yagyuu as his mysterious gifter. Niou did have a slight preference towards Yagyuu, if only because the Gentleman was his doubles partner, which meant they spent more time together. But he did have to admit there was something to be said of mystery and intensity, which Yanagi had in abundance. Niou wasn’t even sure there would be a romantic outcome for the mystery gifts, but he couldn’t think of another logical reason for them.  
Feb 11th  
Niou wasn’t sure how willing he was to open his locker. There had been such a wide range of gifts left for him that he almost preferred to wait until he was alone just to be on the safe side. But he’d left his math book by accident the night before and needed if for class. Trying not to look like he was holding his breath, Niou eased his locker open. Nothing fell out, which was a good thing. He looked up on the shelf and saw eleven new hair ties sitting there, most of them a shade of purple. He always needed hair ties, so their presence got him no closer to who was leaving him things. Niou was getting extremely frustrated.  
Feb 12th  
Niou’s glare promised such dire consequences that Akaya stopped laughing and hid behind Yanagi. Niou didn’t see what was funny about eleven white roses and one red rose. It was unusual for boys to receive flowers, but not unheard of, and the fact that they were roses at least answered the romance question. No one would gift roses without some sort of romantic feelings for the one they were giving them to. But why did it have to come down between the two boys with the best poker faces in the school? There had to be someone, somewhere, who hated Niou. Or maybe he had just tempted fate one too many times. Either way, he had clue what he was going to do next.  
Feb 13th  
It was one thing to buy chocolates for someone. That was a nice, romantic gesture. But it was another to unwrap the chocolates and eat one before giving them as a gift. Marui went into hysterics when he realized what had Niou so upset, and he only calmed down when he choked on his gum and Jackal had to hit him on the back a few times. But it also more or less decided Niou that it was Yanagi giving him the gifts, because even with as well as he knew Yagyuu, he couldn’t imagine the Gentleman of Rikkai opening a box of chocolates he’d bought as a gift and eating one before giving it to his intended. Niou just wasn’t sure how he felt about his discovery.  
Feb 14th  
Niou sighed happily and cuddled up next to his doubles partner. Yagyuu had shown up that morning to walk to school with Niou and kissed him quite thoroughly three times before they were at campus. He’d also managed to get Niou alone five times for more kisses and some hurried groping, three times on the way home and three more times while they were doing their homework. Once all the work was out of the way, Yagyuu showed Niou several fun things they could do together, ending with them naked and sticky in Niou’s bed. While they recovered, Yagyuu explained his idea for the 14 days of Valentines, which he got from the 12 days of Christmas. Niou had laughed, partly at himself for not figuring it out sooner, and promised Yagyuu something nice for White Day.


End file.
